Monitor devices for providing service to passengers in the form of displaying video, etc., have been installed in recent years in the passenger compartments of passenger aircraft, trains, buses, passenger boats, and other such means of transport.
In particular, on a passenger aircraft, a stowable monitor is attached in a rotatable state to the lower part of the overhead compartment above the passenger seat (see Patent Literature 1).
From the standpoint of safety, it is the consensus that a ceiling stowage type of monitor that is installed in a passenger aircraft or the like must be stowed away in the overhead portion even if the supply of power from the aircraft is cut off during an emergency.
Therefore, a conventional monitor housing apparatus comprises an opening and closing mechanism directly linked to a flat spiral spring, as a mechanism for opening and closing the monitor. When the monitor is deployed, the force of the opening monitor winds the flat spiral spring, so during an emergency the repulsive force of the flat spiral spring is used to stow the monitor in the overhead portion.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-159197 (laid open on Jun. 13, 2000)